Against all Odds
by All-Jack-Sparrow's
Summary: It is Draco's birthday and it seems everyone has forgotten the Slytherin prince. But what happens when a certain redhead remembers? Chapter 4 up.
1. The Henchmen

A/N: okay this isn't my story it is my sisters and she's just posting on me, hope you enjoy Disclaimer: nothing is mine, we owe it all to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 1: The Henchman  
  
Draco's Point of View  
  
I stared at myself in the mirror, "Was I not the most popular, hottest 6th year student ant Hogwarts?" I walked away from the mirror and plopped down on the couch. "If so, how come no one can remember my birthday?" I put my feet on the table and sat pondering that very thought. At that same moment my two henchmen walked in.  
  
"Ahhhh, just the two people I was looking for. Do you know what day it is?" I asked hoping the two buffoons would give me the right response.  
  
"Ummm. Tuesday?" Crabbe said.  
  
"Tuesday? Tuesday? You moron it's Friday!" at that I looked over and saw Goyle squirming in his seat, "and do you know?"  
  
"I've had today marked on my calendar, it should be made a Hogwarts holiday!" Goyle exclaimed.  
  
"It should, shouldn't it. I must say I think I'm as excited as you!"  
  
"Today," Goyle paused to let out a girlish giggle, "is lemon filled cream puff day!"  
  
"Oh yeah, lemon filled cream puff day!" Crabbe said clapping his hands together.  
  
The two henchmen went into a song saying how much they loved lemon filled cream puffs.  
  
"Stop! You morons, it isn't lemon filled cream puff day!" I yelled exasperated.  
  
"Yes, it is," they yelled back.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, infinity! Ha, we win. It is lemon filled cream puff day!" Goyle said.  
  
"Fine, it maybe it is lemon filled cream puff day. But more importantly it is my birthday!" I said with a sigh.  
  
"No. It is not your birthday. Your birthday is the day after lemon filled cream puff day!" Goyle explained.  
  
" Today is most definitely my birthday. Unlike you buffoons I know when my birthday is!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, oh, when's mine?" Crabbe asked genuinely thinking this a game.  
  
"February 3rd, and mine is today, December 29th." I told the two of them.  
  
"W-what d-day did you say it was?" Goyle said trying hard to breathe.  
  
"December 29th, Goyle are you going to be okay? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?" I asked starting to get concerned.  
  
"I.I. I missed lemon filled cream puff day. How could I of missed lemon filled cream puff day?" Goyle asked sobbing like a baby.  
  
"Hold yourself together. I mine as well have Myrtle as my henchman," I snapped.  
  
"Actually, she would be your henchwoman," Crabbe corrected.  
  
At that moment a rather large eagle soared into the room landing on the table. I untied the package attached to it's leg and read the letter.  
  
Dear Draco- Lucious and I are proud of you! I wish you would of come home! (At this I roll my eyes at the thought of going home to my father) Have a great birthday and Christmas!  
Love Mom  
  
I opened the box, vanilla crème whipped frosting- made by the best house elves available. I silently read the cake: Happy Birthday Draco!! Mom and Lucious.  
  
"Do you want some Goyle?" I asked as I noticed him eyeing the box with drool slipping out the corner of his mouth.  
  
"No, no. It's your birthday, and I didn't even remember," Goyle said with a silent sob.  
  
"Are you sure? You can have some." I offered lowering the cake down to right beneath his nose.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could have a small slither of a piece." He said wiping away the drool.  
  
"Alright, say when." I said.  
  
"When," Goyle said quicker than I imagined.  
  
"A slither of a piece," I said taking out the amount he desired and putting it on a plate. Goyle picked up the box and was about to dig in when,  
  
"Ehmm. ehmm," Crabbe cleared his throat.  
  
"Of course, how rude of me." Goyle said setting the box down and grabbing another plate, "Crabbe would you like a piece?"  
  
"Yes, just a tad bigger than Draco's," Goyle cut his piece in half and handed it to his friend.  
  
"Is that enough?"  
  
"Yes, thank-you it is so nice of you to share with me," Crabbe said.  
  
"Think nothing of it, my cake is your cake!" Goyle replied lightly.  
  
I sat there dazed, how can my two henchmen, who are suppose to be tough, sound like two little girls throwing a tea party!  
  
"Here you two can split this," I said handing them my piece, "I'm going to the library, and if either of you follow me there. well, you won't live to regret!" I said as headed out the common room. 


	2. The Library

A/N: hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this one has a little more in it Disclaimer: the character's are J.K.'s  
  
Chapter 2: The Candies  
  
I walked into the library on my sixth stress ball since the "scene" in the common room, and finally I started to feel myself relax. "Today isn't going to be a complete disaster. Someone in this god forsaken building has to have remembered my birthday. Wait, what if everyone who remembered my birthday left? What if I get no presents." my thoughts were interrupted by a loud POP as white powder burst out of my stress ball.  
  
"Hey," came a squeak of a voice. "What are you trying to pull?!"  
  
"Sorry," I said coughing as the powder entered my throat.  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
"Is that red hair? Great, what are you doing here Weasel?" I snapped.  
  
"What am I doing here? You are the one who made a mess out of the place," Ginny replied just as sharp.  
  
"I do as I please! If that means going to the library I'll go!" I spat out in between coughs.  
  
"You can't just make a mess out of the place."  
  
"Yes, I can, and did!" I stated starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I won't let you!" Ginny said stamping her foot ant putting her nose in the air and her hands on her hips.  
  
"You're going to stop me?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said her cheeks getting hot with anger.  
  
At this point I pulled out my wand. "Who does she think she is? Standing up to me?" I thought. As if she read my mind she pulled out her wand.  
  
"Expellaramus!" I shouted, the only spell I could think of that wouldn't kill her.  
  
She went flying across the room landing in a heap by the restricted section. I stood there watching her for a few moments hoping she would move.  
  
"Ginny.Ginny are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you," I said as I walked over to where she lay, "Ginny please say something."  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you would disarm me before I got the chance to do my spell," I pleaded.  
  
"If it wasn't your birthday I'd tell my brothers!" she snapped.  
  
"What did you just say?" I asked almost stunned.  
  
"Well, today is your birthday, isn't it? I wouldn't expect you to want to spend it in the hospital wing," she let out a short giggle at the thought.  
  
"You know when my birthday is?" I could see it now, the only person here to remember my birthday is this little red haired Weasley.  
  
"Oh, don't go anywhere," Ginny said leaving me standing in the middle of the library, "here, this is for you." Ginny said handing him a box.  
  
"Thanks," I said stunned.  
  
"Are you going to open it?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah," I said, "WOW! It's really nice!"  
  
"You have no idea what it is do you?" Ginny asked with a short giggle, "they are Fred and George's new tricks. I won't tell you what they do, I'll let you find out on your own."  
  
"Thanks, really. Do you know where your brother and Potter are?" I asked with my devilish grin.  
  
"Why so you can show them your gift?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," I said, "I'm sure they'll enjoy it."  
  
"They're in the Great Hall playing chess, but don't tell them where you got those!" Ginny said.  
  
"I won't, honest. Thank-you. I didn't think anyone would remember my birthday, so far." my voice trailed off, "well, there's no reason to bore you with my life story. I'll see you around."  
  
"If you ever change your mind, and want to tell me, I'll listen," Ginny replied blushing.  
  
"Maybe," I said, and headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
Potter and Weasley were playing chess, I didn't know what those candies did. But if Fred and George made them, them they had to be good; or bad. 


	3. Cause and Effect

A/N: okay this chapter has more action than last 2 hope you enjoy R/R Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
"Check mate," Ron shouted. "I win again. The famous Harry Potter beat, by me, a poor, lonely, pathetic Weasley. okay, that sounded better in my head"  
  
"Can we do something else?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you really want to," Ron said with a disappointed tone.  
  
"Hello Potter, Weasley," I said. "Won again? Well, in that case I guess you deserve this," I said handing Weasley two of the candies.  
  
"What do you mean deserve this?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I bet Crabbe and Goyle that Harry would win, but if he didn't I would have to give you two of my best candies. So there, take them before I really regret this."  
  
"Want one Harry?" Ron asked after greedily snatching them out of my hand.  
  
"Okay," Harry said a little more suspicious.  
  
At this I turned and left the table at which the two of them were sitting, and headed straight out the Great Hall doors. After only seconds of my departure I could hear a roar of laughter, and turned around to see what trouble I had caused.  
  
Harry was shouting as his arms grew an extra four feet and lost their bones. Ron's features were not elongating like Harry's, and at first glance I didn't notice anything wrong. However, as I looked closer I noticed that his face was moving, his eyes were where his mouth and his nose was where his eyes were. And his features were constantly changing.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, what are trying to pull? If you need some attention you should just ask for it," I said with a smirk as I approached them.  
  
"Malfoy, this is all your fault. Where did you get those candies?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Ahh, I would love to tell you but I've been sworn to secrecy. I suppose I could give you a hint." I restrained my laughter.  
  
"Who, Malfoy?" Ron said.  
  
"Did you not read the wrapper?" I said handing it to Ron who still had control over his arms.  
  
"Fred and George? Fred and George, would never sell anything to you!" Ron's face was now the color of his hair.  
  
"I never said they did, that was a hint. Now we best get you two to the hospital wing." I said taking the two of them away.  
  
"What did you do to these two boys?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Nothing, they did it to themselves," I said with a smirk.  
  
"That's not true," Harry said, arms wiggling around.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to tell me what happened?!"  
  
"Well, my friends and I were watching Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley play chess. I bet that Potter would win. I lost so I had to give them two of my candies," I explained.  
  
"That doesn't explain how Ron's face and Harry's arms got this way," she questioned.  
  
"Well, I didn't realize it, but I gave them some of Fred and George's joke candies. Honest, I'm really sorry," I said casting her my angelic smile.  
  
"Mr. Potter drink this," she said trying to hand him a glass, "Malfoy, why don't you help Potter with this," she said handing me the glass.  
  
"Alright," I said starting to pour some of the liquid into his mouth. At that he spit the liquid out of his mouth on me.  
  
"Potter, what are you trying to pull?" I said.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit," Madam Pomfrey assured Ron, "There all better."  
  
Ron walked out with his face wrapped up in bandages, "Malfoy when I find you I swear I'm going to hurt you!"  
  
I continued to pour the drink down Harry's throat.  
  
"Is that you Malfoy?" Ron asked with his hand on Harry's knee.  
  
"Please Ron, don't do anything you might regret," I said about to laugh.  
  
"You'll pay!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, please don't," I pleaded as Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.  
  
"Expellaramus!!" Ron shouted hitting Harry hard with the spell.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked.  
  
"Pay back! It feels good to know that right now Malfoy is going through lots of pain! Just like Harry and I!" Weasley shouted as he let an evil laugh escape his lips.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Weasley," I said putting emphasis on the b's, "but I am quite alright. It is your pal Potter that I would be worried about." With that I turned to Madam Pomfrey, "What can I do to help, I would hate for Potter to go through pain that I didn't give him."  
  
"You can take Mr. Weasley up to the Gryffindor common room, Harry will be fine Ron, so you can stop crying." She turned and looked me straight in the eyes, "Do not let anything else happen to Mr. Weasley. If anything happens it will be on your head!" At that she shooed Weasley and I out the room.  
  
'Great' I thought, 'stuck with a Weasley and I can't even do anything to him.' 


	4. Getting to the common room

A/N: You asked for more so here it is okay the twins are still at Hogwarts, I know not J.K. but hey it makes it harder on Draco Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
"Let's go Weasley," I said tugging his arm.  
  
"No way am I going anywhere with you!" Weasley said pulling away from grip and scolding the air.  
  
"Look, I don't like the idea any more than you, but we really don't have much of a choice here," I said once more taking his arm.  
  
"Fine," Weasley groaned.  
  
"Where is the Gryffindor common room?" I asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that!" Weasley shouted.  
  
"Why not?" I asked, almost offended.  
  
"You are a Slytherin," he spat the word out as if it was a curse, "and I am a Gryffindor. Gryffindors don't tell Slytherins where their common room is!" Weasel said trying to pull out of my grasp.  
  
"Fine, then stay right here while I find someone willing to tell me. Right here, no moving, none." I said making myself clear as possible.  
  
"I may not be able to say, but I still understand what you are saying! I won't move, not inch." he replied mockingly.  
  
"I'll be right back," I said noticing a flash of red hair turn around the corner.  
  
"Ginny?" I whispered following the hair, "Ginny, wait up," at this she turned around.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat.  
  
"What's wrong? I didn't do anything, did I?" I asked.  
  
"Fred and George found out about the candies," she whimpered as she fell onto the floor in tears.  
  
"They know you gave them to me?" I said now worrying for my own safety.  
  
"No, I told them that I must of lost them, but now they think I'm immature, and untrustworthy, and." but Ginny's voice was lost in her sobs.  
  
I placed my hand on her back rubbing to soothe her. "It'll be alright, I promise, they're just venting, they'll get over themselves," I said softly.  
  
She dug her head into my chest, and instinctively I started to play with the different strands of hair. Ginny looked up at me, and that brought the awkwardness of the situation forward.  
  
"Oh, umm. where is the Gryffindor common room?" I asked.  
  
"What?! You pig!" Ginny said bringing her hand back and slapping me.  
  
"That's not why I wanted to know, just because I sympathize for you doesn't mean I want to sleep with you," I said trying to regain my normal composure, "Madam Pomfrey is making me take your brother to the common room."  
  
"Oh, sorry. umm, I'm not suppose to tell you," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, well you weren't suppose to give me those candies either," I said with a smirk.  
  
"You know the fat lady painting," Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"That's the entrance, and the password is Draconis." Ginny said.  
  
'Draconis, obviously I'm not the only one who thinks I'm hot,' I thought.  
  
"Oh, and if your wondering why we picked that password, it was because we didn't think a Slytherin would be that stuck up to think we picked a password after him," with that she turned and walked away into the direction of the painting.  
  
"Come on Weasel let's go," I said after making my way back to him.  
  
"Alright, it took you long enough!" Weasley said trying to get up, "uhh, Malfoy, can I have some help? It's hard to get up when you can't see."  
  
I gave him my hand and we set off in an uneasy silence. "Draco, where did you get those candies?" Ron asked.  
  
"I found them in a tin box in the library," I answered without any hesitation.  
  
"Oh, so you weren't really sworn to secrecy," Weasley interrogated.  
  
"I was," I said bluntly.  
  
"By who?" he asked.  
  
"It's by whom, and myself. If anyone found out they were made by Fred and George then I wouldn't get the credit, so I swore myself to secrecy," I replied.  
  
"Okay, Draco, if you promise not to hurt me I want to tell you something," Weasley said.  
  
"I can't hurt you remember?" I said annoyed.  
  
"Well, the thing is, well, I know that you are lying. I saw Ginny wrapping that tin this morning while humming 'Happy Birthday'."  
  
I could feel my hands getting clammy, "I don't get what your getting at?"  
  
"You didn't find them, you stole them Malfoy!" he accused.  
  
"Oh, you think I stole them!" I said with a sigh of relief, "I told you how I came across the candies and if you don't believe me fine, but I didn't steal them." I said.  
  
We walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
"Draconis," I said at the arrival of the Fat Lady painting, "Ron, why isn't anything happening?"  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"The Fat Lady painting, the password is Draconis, right?"  
  
"He is a Slytherin he shall not enter!" the painting said.  
  
"Listen ma'am, I won't do anything. Madam Pomfrey made me swear to take Mr. Weasley to his bed and make sure he gets tucked in," I said as polite as possible.  
  
The painting swung open and I lead Weasley inside. "What are you doing in here Malfoy?" came three voices.  
  
'Great,' I thought, 'this one joke is going to be the reason I die.'  
  
"Get your hands off my brother!" Ginny yelled taking her brothers arm.  
  
"Ginny why don't you go to the library or something?" Fred said coldly.  
  
"There is nothing for you to do here, you've already caused enough trouble," George said glaring at her.  
  
"Look, he's not trying to start something because he would of done it already!" Ginny yelled standing between her brothers and me.  
  
"Move," they hissed.  
  
"He didn't do anything! So what if he knew they were candies, does it really matter? For your information he was trying to help Ron get back up here, so if it wouldn't kill you leave him ALONE!!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"That's what you were doing?" Fred asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, on strict orders from Madam Pomfrey," I said.  
  
"Go, but if I find out anything different." Fred said.  
  
I turned around thankful to be out of the common room.  
  
"Wait," Ginny said, scrambling to catch up to me, "do you have anything important to do?" 


End file.
